No se sabe lo que se tiene hasta que se pierde
by RosasRojas
Summary: "Yo nunca te ame… solamente me case contigo para obtener mi patrimonio" "No te quieras poner en el papel de esposo celoso cuando yo limpiaba las laqrimas que ella derramaba por ti... por tus engaños" Nunca supiste apreciar lo que tenias Sasuke.
1. Engaño

.

* * *

_**.**_

_**Género**__: (Romance, drama.)_

_._

_**Clasificación**__: (+16)_

_._

_**Advertencia**__: (Lime, lemon, etc.)_

_._

_**Diclaimer**__: Naruto y sus personajes NO me pertenecen._

.

_**Resumen**__: "Ella se metió entre nosotros y el amor que sentimos" "Yo nunca te ame… solamente me case contigo para obtener mi patrimonio" ._

_._

* * *

.

_***Prologo***_

.

* * *

.

Existe un famoso dicho _**"No se sabe lo que se tiene hasta que se pierde"**_… pero esto, más que un dicho, es una realidad.

Ten en mente algo… no esperes una ocasión especial para decirle a esa persona que manda en tu corazón lo que sientes, para hacerla sentir especial… no esperes a perderla porque si eso sucede te va a doler tanto que incluso los más insignificantes momentos que pasaste junto a esa persona van a ser el recuerdo más hermoso… y te arrepentirás de por vida cuando los hayas perdido.

.

_**El**_ siempre la tuvo a su lado pero nunca la aprecio, no supo valorarla, la ignoro. Los sentimientos que ella le profesaba los pisoteo, engañándola pero…

_**Ella**_ se entero y a pesar de el gran amor que sentía por el… aquello fue la gota que derramo el vaso y aun con dolor decidió terminar con _**todo**_.

_**Nunca**_ supiste apreciar lo que tuviste hasta que lo perdiste ¿cierto? Sasuke, y ahora, perderás lo que antes creíste que nunca se iría de tu lado.

.

* * *

_**.**_

_**No se sabe lo que se tiene hasta que se pierde**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_***Capitulo 1***_

_**.**_

* * *

_**"Engaño"**_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**R**espiro profundamente apretando con fuerza sus labios, uno contra el otro, tratando asi de reprimir cualquier sonido que quisiera salir de su boca. Su cuerpo tembló y las lágrimas bajaron con más frecuencia de sus orbes jade.

Sakura Haruno dio un paso hacia atrás tratando de mantener el equilibrio que su cuerpo perdía, exponiéndose al beso del agua de lluvia. Un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal debido a la baja temperatura de esta, se tambaleo nuevamente retrocediendo unos pasos mas y aun así no aparto su mirada de enfrente.

Su mirada que se nublaba por las lágrimas que brotaban continúas de sus ojos y la densidad de la lluvia. Su mirada que observaba aquella escena que la dañaba.

Sus amigos le habían advertido muchas veces aquel suceso, adelantándole su actual pesadilla, pero ella no los quiso escuchar. Porque estúpidamente confiaba en el y quería creer que lo que decían no era más que una farsa, en serio lo deseaba y es que lo amaba tanto que incluso muchas veces se cuestiono si lo merecía.

Una sonrisa amarga surco sus labios ante ese pensamiento. El nudo en su garganta se acentuó y abrió levemente los labios al no poder seguir reprimiendo los sollozos que se empeñaban en querer salir su boca y ante eso sus labios temblaron, y de estos salieron débiles y entrecortados gimoteos los cuales se perdieron entre las gotas de lluvia y el silencio del lugar.

-**¿Por qué?**- pensó con dolor al ver esa escena frente a sus ojos. A escasos metros de donde estaba se encontraba un lujoso restaurante. Una ventana de cristal le permitía ver una mesa en especial, en la que su esposo besaba a otra mujer.

_¿Por qué lo hacía?_

_¿Por qué le hacía eso?_

Cuando ella le había entregado todo. Su corazón. Sus cuidados. Su vida entera estaba dedicada a él

Entonces _¿Qué había hecho mal?_

Sakura observo como ambos se levantaban y encaminaban a la salida del lugar, él de la mano de su acompañante. Su mirada jade se centro en las manos juntas y el nudo en su garganta se hizo aun más insoportable.

Sus orbes ardieron con mayor intensidad y las lágrimas bajaron continuamente de sus ojos calentando sus pálidas y frias mejillas.

La pelirrosa dio un paso hacia atrás queriendo salir de ese lugar pero solo a eso llego pues su cuerpo parecía no querer responder y ante eso se quedo ahí, únicamente parada, viéndole salir del restaurante con su _**amante**_.

Sasuke Uchiha salió del lugar hablando algo con la mujer a su lado, algo que no podía escuchar y no le interesaba.

Los observo fijamente grabándoselos con fuego en la memoria, haciendo más larga su agonía al memorizar esa imagen que le marchitaba el corazón lentamente.

Tal vez debía salir de ahí

_**Tal vez**_

Tal vez debería darse la vuelta e irse

Eso era lo más conveniente para ella misma, eso al menos reduciría el dolor palpitante que le causaba verlo ahí, ignorando su alrededor, restregándole su cinismo y desvergüenza en la cara, pero, tal parecía que era una masoquista, porque aunque una vocecita en su cabeza le repetía que se moviera, se quedaba ahí, quieta como una estatua, viendo esa escena que la dañaba y le estrujaba el corazón.

Sakura se sentía en ese momento seca y vacia, ya que ni siquiera tenía compasión hacia su propia persona para apartaba la mirada a pesar de que la presión en su pecho se incrementaba con el paso de los segundos.

.

De pronto la mirada ónix inesperadamente se topo con la suya y el paso de ambas personas se detuvo al instante.

La Haruno le miro fijamente sin apartar su mirada como siempre lo hacía, sin sonrojarse, sin titubeos. Solamente lo observo con sus orbes vacíos como ahora se sentía, y luego, unos instantes después, desvió la mirada por un segundo a la pelirroja de belleza vulgar visualizando fugazmente la sonrisa en el rostro de corazón, para luego posarla nuevamente en el.

-**Maldita sea**.- susurro el moreno soltando la mano de la pelirroja, paso seguido se acerco a un paso demasiado tranquilo hacia su esposa.

Al salir del abrigo del techo su cuerpo tembló por la fría lluvia, pero aun así no aparto su mirada de los orbes jade y se fue aproximando lentamente, tratando de mantener la situación bajo su control como siempre lo hacia.

Y cuando Sakura lo observo acercarse sintió como el nudo en su garganta le dificultaba la respiración. La situación era patética, lo sabía y eso le hacía sentir aun peor. Ella se encontraba allí, en medio un parqueo, totalmente empapada, con los brazos a cada lado del cuerpo y observándolo como una idiota.

Y sintió pena por si misma y abrió los labios dejando escapar un sollozo para luego inhalar aire por la boca reprimiendo otros.

**-No te acerques**.- le dijo fríamente, sabiendo que si lo hacía flaquearía. Y se maldijo por ello

_¿Por qué no podía odiarlo?_

El la había engañado, tal vez no solo esa vez, y ella era una estúpida enamorada que sabia que nunca podría llegar a sentir sentimientos negativo hacia eel.

.

El pelinegro detuvo su andar de golpe y su ceño se frunció instintivamente al oír esas palabras salir de los labios de ella. Dio un paso al frente pero Sakura retrocedió al instante.

Sasuke frunció aun más el entrecejo y avanzo otro paso pero la pelirrosa dio media vuelta y se acerco a su auto apresuradamente.

La Haruno cerró la puerta del coche y dio un golpe al volante. Un gemido de dolor se escapo de su garganta y miro por un momento a Sasuke, con dolor, sintiendo el desgarre profundo de su corazón. Luego arranco rápidamente pues lo único que quería en ese momento era alejarse de él.

El moreno observo el auto alejarse y apretó los puños con fuerza mientras lanzaba una maldición al aire con el ceño fruncido y el cuerpo tenso. Sasuke se acerco a su vehículo sin dirigirle una mirada a la pelirroja y entro en este apresuradamente, después respiro con pausa y su expresión se volvió indescifrable.

Solamente esperaba que Sakura no hiciera nada estúpido

-**Mierda**.- susurro antes de arrancar rápidamente, con el único objetivo de encontrarla.

.

Sakura paso el dorso de su mano libre por sus ojos evitando que su mirada se nublara. Su vista estaba fija al frente, en la carretera.

Apretó el volante con fuerza, mucha fuerza empleando todo lo que sentía en eso. Negó con la cabeza una y otra vez.

No quería creer lo que había visto, en serio no lo deseaba y es que dolía tanto.

Dolió el solo hecho de haberlo escuchado salir de los labios de Ino.

Dolió imaginárselo.

Pero verlo… estar ahí, no tuvo _**comparación**_.

Un sollozo escapo de sus labios, sonido que no puedo retener. El imaginarlo no tenia similitud alguna con lo que en ese momento estaba sintiendo.

La Haruno agarro su celular y lo observo por un segundo para luego devolver la vista al camino. En ese instante Sakura no sabia que hacer, pero lo único que deseaba era no estar sola, no en ese momento y se dio cuenta entonces que solo una persona la comprendería, la escucharía, no la juzgaría, que estaría únicamente ahí con ella, en silencio.

No quería reclamos, no quería un "te lo dije", no necesitaba sentirse peor.

Asi que inmediatamente marco aquel número que sabía de memoria y acercó el celular a su oído. Mordió su labio inferior, cuando la ansiedad empezó a oprimirle el pecho. Sentia que realmente necesitaba de el, pero cuando la contestadora sono Sakura ahogo un sollozo, al sentir como las pocas esperanzas que sentía se desmoronaban. La pelirrosa inhalo profundamente y espero un momento a que sonara el característico pitido del buzon de voz.

-**Sai… Sai llámame… yo… te necesito… llámame por favor**.- dijo con voz quebrada, un sollozo escapo de sus labios y quedo grabado en el mensaje.

Sakura cerro el celular rápidamente, Sai era una de las personas que la entendían, que siempre la acompañaban y aunque en el último año desde que se había casado con Sasuke no se habían visto, solamente hablado, ya que su esposo se lo negó, en ese momento Sakura sentía necesitaba de él… necesitaba del apoyo y la compañía de Sai.

.

La pelirrosa parqueó el auto en una calle extensa y solitaria, y bajo de el inmediatamente, suspiro otra vez antes caminar con lentitud, sin siquiera importarle la lluvia. Sakura levanto la mirada divisando a unas cuantas cuadras más su hogar. No quería dejar su carro frente a la casa, porque no quería que Sasuke supiera que estaría ahí. No quería que nadie supiera que estaría ahí

Sakura se acerco a la entrada de la hermosa casa, busco entre sus llaves la correcta y abrió. No se molesto en prender ninguna luz y simplemente observo el lugar con sumo detalle.

Y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que aunque siempre trato de que aquello se viera como un hogar algo faltaba y ahora lo sentía. Ya que ahora miraba todo de manera distinta. Ahora todo era frío

La Haruno se encamino escaleras arriba hasta llegar a la segunda planta, camino por un pasillo hasta detenerse frente a una puerta. Sus orbes empezaron a arder y las lagrimas no se hicieron a esperar.

La pelirrosa dirigió su mano a la perilla y abrió la puerta lentamente, luego observo toda la estancia hasta detenerse en la cama. La que compartía con el. Y fue entonces que comprendió todo y se reprimió por su estupidez, y es que aun cuando el Uchiha y ella dormían juntos nunca habían hecho el amor y se dio cuenta entonces porque. Sasuke no la deseaba.

Sakura cerró la puerta lentamente y el sonido se extendió por toda la casa, causando una sensación de soledad y suspenso, luego de eso se encamino hacia la habitación de huéspedes. No deseaba ya compartir la habitación con él.

Se adentro al dormitorio y cerró la puerta, avanzo unos pasos y guío sus manos a la chaqueta que vestía, la desabotono lentamente y luego la deslizo por sus hombros y finalmente por sus brazos, después desabrocho el botón de su pantalón y lo deslizo por sus piernas, para luego encaminarse al baño

Sakura se detuvo frente al lavabo y se miro en el espejo colgado sobre este. Intento no perder detalle de su cuerpo, ni de su rostro. Y luego se pregunto

_¿Tan poca cosa era para un hombre como él?_

Aquello realmente dolio, pero no se permitió caer en ese momento, asi que se dispuso a despojarse de la blusa y el sujetador al igual que las bragas, luego se adentro en la ducha y abrió el grifo. El agua caliente contrajo sus músculos y su mirada se perdió en algún lugar

Un segundo después sus orbes ardieron y se apoyo en la pared deslizándote por esta. Abrazo sus piernas y hundió su cabeza entre estas, luego Sakura se permitió llorar libremente.

Ya cuando no podía mas.

.

El agua se deslizaba por su cuerpo lentamente, sus piernas eran rodeadas por sus delgados brazos y su barbilla estaba apoyada sobre sus rodillas

No era consciente de cuánto tiempo había pasado, en ese momento aquello le era totalmente irrelevante. Como si su mente se hubiera despegado completamente de su cuerpo.

Su mirada estaba perdida en la pared del frente y sus orbes se cerraban de vez en cuando debido a la molestia que le causaba el agua. Hacia rato habían dejado de arder

La presión en su pecho no desistía, pero ya no era tan agobiante. El nudo en su garganta había desaparecido y las lágrimas se habían ido con este, pero aun con eso algo dentro de ella dolía

Un vacío en su interior la abrumaba, era como si _**algo**_ dentro de ella se había ido o despedazado. Quizás su corazón

.

Sakura se levanto lentamente tambaleándose un poco, luego se apoyo en la pared y cerro el grifo. Salió de la ducha y con la mirada busco algo con que taparse, agarro una pequeña toalla colgada en la pared y la envolvió en su cuerpo

Salió del baño y fue directamente a la cama, se sentó en esta con la mirada perdida hasta que un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, la temperatura habían bajado considerablemente.

La pelirrosa se levanto y se acerco a la puerta. Abrió y se encamino por el pasillo hasta llegar a su habitación

Dirigió su mano a la perilla pero algo en su interior le impidió tocarla. Miedo. Su mano empezó a temblar pero nuevamente la movió hasta tomar el pomo entre esta

Abrió la puerta lentamente y el rechinido tintineó en sus oídos, se adentro al dormitorio con la mirada fija en su objetivo… en nada más

Se acerco al armario y saco algo de ropa, lo mas liviana posible luego dio media vuelta sobre sus talones y salió rápidamente de la habitación cerrándola

Se apoyo en la puerta y suspiro, despues se encamino hacia la habitación de huéspedes a paso lento. Entro y se quito la toalla, agarro las bragas y se la puso

De pronto su celular empezó a sonar y dirigió su mirada al aparato paralizada. El sonido siguió hasta que finalmente la llamada se cancelo. Sakura lo ignoro y agarro entre sus manos la camisa blanca, se puso esta sin necesidad de sujetador, pero un sonido la distrajo nuevamente. La pelirrosa miro hacia la mesita de noche a un lado de la cama y se acerco lentamente

Agarro el celular en su mano mirando la pantalla de este, sus orbes ardieron y dirigió su dedo pulgar inmediatamente hacia el botón rojo, cancelando la llamada

**-Sasuke**.- susurro sin emoción. Inmediatamente en la pantalla salieron 12 llamada perdidas, Sakura devolvió el aparato a la mesita de noche. No deseaba hablar con nadie

La ojijade se sentó en la cama con la mirada perdida y pasó el dorso de su mano por sus mejillas eliminando todo rastro de lágrimas.

.

.

.

**S**asuke entro a la casa totalmente frustrado y empapado. Había estado buscado a Sakura por todos lados. En el hospital, con sus amigos e incluso con sus padres, pero nadie le decía nada. El último lugar en el que se le había ocurrido ir era esa casa pero el coche de la pelirrosa no estaba parqueado afuera

El moreno la había llamado muchas veces ya, de hecho había perdido la cuenta. La pelirrosa no le había contestado ninguna vez e incluso le corto la última llamada.

Estaba enojado… muy enojado.

Sasuke saco el celular de su saco, estaba seguro que no faltaría mucho para que se le jodiera pues era bastante probable que estuviera totalmente mojado en el interior

Marco el número y lo acerco a su oreja, un ruido lo distrajo. Aparto el aparato y agudizo su oído, escuchando con más claridad, el sonido repentinamente ceso y eel dirigió su mirada a la pantalla del celular notando entonces que la llamada había sido cancelada

Su ceño se frunció y marco nuevamente el número mientras se encaminaba a las escaleras. Un segundo después cerró el celular con fuerza y lo guardo en su pantalón, ella había apagado el movil

Subió con rapidez y se encamino directamente a su dormitorio. En cuanto abrió la puerta observo la estancia con detalle hasta detenerse en la cama buscando indicios de que alguien hubiera estado alli, pero las sabanas estaban intactas

Fue de pronto que una idea cruzo su cabeza y por alguna razón se molesto

Sasuke salió de la habitación y camino por el pasillo hasta llegar a la ultima puerta a la derecha, se paro frente a esta y la abrió de golpe.

.

La pelirrosa se sobresalto ante el bruto e inesperado ruido y dirigio su mirada a la puerta instintivamente. En ese momento su corazón pareció detenerse por unos segundos

Sasuke se dedico a observarla fijamente, recorriéndola una y otra vez con la mirada, tenia el ceño fruncido aun y una expresión dura, estaba molesto e irritado, mas aun asi, no pudo notar varios detalles que antes había pasado desapercibidos frente a sus ojos.

En el año y medio que llevaban casados Sasuke nunca había tocado a la pelirrosa, ni había tenido intención alguna de hacerlo. De hecho ni siquiera la había visto con poca ropa como en ese momento.

.

Y por alguna extraña razón al observarla aferrar sus manos a las sabanas de la cama, con tan poca ropa y observándolo de esa manera, hizo que algo dentro de él se encendiera.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_._

…_**::Fin de capitulo::…**_

_._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	2. Deseo

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**Advertencias del capitulo:**__(Lime, lenguaje obsceno)_

_**.**_

_**Diclaimer:**__Naruto y sus personajes __**NO **__me pertenece_

_**.**_

_**Nota:**__Esta historia es completa y absolutamente __**MIA**__, y no es permitido tomarla sin mi autorización._

.

* * *

_**.**_

_**No se sabe lo que se tiene hasta que se pierde**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_***Capitulo 2***_

_**.**_

* * *

_**"Deseo"**_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**S**akura lo observaba fijamente sintiendo una extraña sensación en el pecho, que parecía asfixiarla. Se impulso con sus pies hacia atrás, intentando de alguna manera mantener la mayor distancia posible entre ellos y halando levemente las sabanas

Su espalda choco contra el respaldar de la cama y aquello le hizo tensar de temor, ya que no se sentía aun lo suficientemente protegida de él.

El aire escapo de sus pulmones cuando Sasuke avanzo un paso. Su cuerpo tembló cuando lo hizo otro y el pánico la invadió cuando avanzo otro paso más. Contuvo la respiración y apretó aun mas los puños arrastrando un poco más las cobijas.

Sakura sentía que aun no estaba preparada… no para enfrentarlo.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en los labios de Sasuke y repentinamente la sangre empezó a correr velozmente por sus venas. El moreno la observo una vez más, recorriendo todo su cuerpo con detalle y ello le hizo sentirse prontamente acalorado

Sasuke siguió acercándose a la cama y Sakura ante el pánico y la ansiedad se levanto rápidamente de esta.

El moreno paro su andar y con sus orbes la recorrió lentamente, acariciando su cuerpo con el calor que su mirada transmitia.

Siendo sincero consigo mismo Sasuke nunca se había fijado en lo hermosa que la Haruno era. Porque honestamente jamás le había prestado atención. Nunca la había visto con tan escasa ropa y ahora que lo hacía no podía evitar desearla.

Desear hacerla suya.

.

Su cuerpo se estremeció al ver su mirada oscura. Sakura quería decir muchas cosas pero sus labios parecían sellados y su voz se había ido. Quería salir corriendo pero sus piernas no respondían

Le miro acercarse nuevamente y lo único que atino hacer fue retroceder con torpeza. Había algo en la mirada ónix del Uchiha que parecía querer incitarla y la asustaba al mismo tiempo.

Sakura sintió de pronto como su espalda chocaba contra una pared, sus pensamientos se volvieron un caos y el temor le congelo la sangre en las venas. Su corazón se acelero cuando Sasuke siguió avanzando hacia ella, reduciendo la distancia poco a poco.

-**No te acerques**.- pidió en un susurro, el moreno haciendo caso omiso siguió aproximándose lentamente hasta parar frente ella, con unos centímetros de distancia entre sus cuerpos.

Sasuke inclino un poco la cabeza del lado derecho y acerco sus dedos al rostro de ella agarrando un mechón de su cabello que caía ocultando parte de su ojo izquierdo, lo puso tras su oreja y con su pulgar contorneo su rostro deteniéndose en su barbilla, paso seguido la hizo levantar levemente el rostro y paso su dedo por su labio inferior, este tembló.

Luego se inclino hacia ella hasta quedar a unos cuantos centímetros de su boca. El cálido aliento de Sakura choco contra su rostro nublado levemente sus sentidos

Sus orbes ónix seguían centrados en los de ella, seduciendo y embrujando, luego poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos al igual que Sakura mientras reducía la escasa distancia que separaba el contacto de sus bocas.

Sus labios chocaron contra los de la pelirrosa encendiendo algo dentro de él. Sasuke paso su mano libre por la espalda de ella hasta llegar a su estrecha cintura, la acaricio suavemente envolviendola luego en su brazo y apegándola inmediatamente a él

El moreno sintió a Sakura estremecer cuando sus torsos entraron en contacto. Con su dedo pulgar la obligo a abrir la boca y su lengua se hundió en su cavidad bucal arrancándole un gemido que se ahogo en el beso.

Empezó a mover sus labios con más fuerza sobre los de ella robándole el aire. Y después sintió como las manos de la pelirrosa subían por sus hombros hasta llegar a sus cabellos, sus delicados dedos se hundieron en este haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera su espina dorsal a causa de la excitacion.

.

Un suspiro salió de la boca de Sakura cuando el moreno abandono sus labios, empezó a respirar rápidamente hasta que Sasuke se volvió a apoderar de su boca

Luego un gemido se ahogo en su garganta cuando su lengua acaricio sutilmente la suya, sintió que las piernas le flaqueaban y agradeció que él la tuviera sujeta con firmeza.

Pero repentinamente una sensación desagradable se extendió en su pecho y a una vocecita en su cabeza le dijo que lo que hacía no estaba bien

Y todo vino a su memoria de golpe, y sus orbes se expandieron al darse cuenta de lo que hacía

Sakura se separo bruscamente de él e inclino su cabeza hacia atrás todo lo que pudo para evitar el que siquiera el aliento de eel se mezclara con el suyo

Puso sus manos en los anchos hombros de él y lo empujo con la poca fuerza que tenía. Sus orbes jade se llenaron de lágrimas y empleo más fuerza tratando de alejarlo cuando en el primer intento no pudo siquiera poner algo de distancia entre ellos

Sasuke la observo fijamente repasando sus facciones, apretó mas el brazo entorno a su cintura y paso su mano libre por su rostro hasta hundir sus dedos en su sedoso cabello apretándolo con fuerza, la halo hacia él haciendo que sus rostros quedaran de frente

Acerco sus labios a los de Sakura y los acaricio con los suyos suavemente, después subio su mejilla acariciándola en un suave contacto hasta llegar a su oreja.

-**Te deseo**.-le susurro haciendo que su aliento chocara contra su oído intencionalmente, logrando que ella se estremeciera

Luego halo su cabello hasta hacer echar la cabeza hacia atrás dejando a la vista la extensión plena de su cuello, acerco sus labios a este y empezó a repartir besos en su piel robándole uno que otro suspiro, haciéndola temblar.

-**Quiero hacerte el amor**.- murmuro sobre su garganta. En un camino de besos recorrió su clavícula hasta llegar a su barbilla y luego a sus labios, los beso y se alejo, mirándola.

-**No lo hagas… por favor**.- le pidió ella mientras más lagrimas brotaban de sus orbes Sasuke la miro fijamente bajando su mirada a sus labios, la observo morder su labio inferior y una pasión desenfrenada agito su ser.

Se acerco a su boca y atrapo sus labios entre los suyos rápidamente, empezó a moverlos con fiereza mientras sus manos bajaban por su espalda hasta llegar a sus glúteos, los apretó y la apego a si mismo.

Un segundo después la oyó suspirar cuando su virilidad choco contra su vientre, la cargo obligándola a rodear su cintura con sus piernas y avanzo unos pasos hasta hacerla chocar contra una pared

La falta de aire se hizo presente

Empezó a repartir besos en su cuello mientras con sus manos acariciaba sus muslos desnudos subiendo a su cadera.

.

Sakura enredo sus brazos en su cuello casi por autoreflejo, y suspiro cuando sus sexos entraron en contacto. La pelirrosa jadeo echando la cabeza hacia , cuando los besos de el le causaron escalofríos graduales y de esa manera le dio mayor acceso de su cuello.

-**Esto es lo que ocasionas en mi**.- le dijo el pelinegro restregando su miembro notablemente erecto contra la feminidad de ella. Un gemido escapo de sus labios de Sakura ante la placentera sensación.

**-¿Te gusta?**- pregunto eel simulando una penetración, Sakura gimió con suavidad y su respiración se volvió irregular mientras instintivamente empezaba a mover su cadera contra la de él en busca de más contacto, quería sentirlo así e incluso más profundo.

Ante su acción, Sasuke mordió su labio inferior fuertemente evitando los vergonzosos sonidos que querían salir de su boca

_¿Qué demonios le pasaba?_

Trato de auto controlarse a si mismo pero, el deseo de sentirla suya lo dominaba. Quería estar dentro de ella. Hacerla gritar su nombre. Deseaba volverla loca de placer.

Subió sus manos por la estrecha cintura adentrando con algo de dificultad estas en la camisa blanca que se adhería como segunda piel a su cuerpo, debido al contacto que mantenía sus torso, pues el aun seguía mojado.

Subió la prenda hasta arriba de sus pechos y se separo de ella un poco para observarla, luego, unos segundos después, envolvió con sus manos cada seno arrancándole un gemido.

Sakura se encontraba aturdida por todas las sensaciones nuevas que experimentaba

Gimió cuando los labios de Sasuke atraparon el pezón de su pecho derecho y su espalda involuntariamente se arqueo hacia él. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo erizando sus vellos y otro gemido escapo de sus labios

Sentía su cuerpo caliente y un extraño cosquilleo en la parte baja de su vientre. La ansiedad parecía consumirla con el fuego a la madera. Quería sentirlo más cerca… mucho más cerca.

Sasuke se separo de su pecho y atrapo el otro entre sus labios dándole la misma atención que al anterior. Luego subió a sus labios y los beso desesperadamente.

-**Quiero estar dentro de ti**.- le susurro mientras bajaba sus manos a sus muslos desnudos, los acaricio suavemente subiendo un poco hasta las bragas blancas.

El teléfono de la habitación sonó, todos los de la casa estaban conectados en una misma línea por lo que el sonido hizo un eco profundo. El pelinegro no le tomo importancia y siguió besando los labios de su esposa con aun más vehemencia

La contestadora sonó luego de unos segundos.

-**Sakura… cerezo… te he llamado a tu celular pero está apagado, estoy preocupado, si estás ahí contesta, necesitamos vernos… parece que no estás cuando escuches este mensaje llámame**.- el sonido ceso luego de un momento.

La pelirrosa se encontraba alejada del moreno a unos pasos de distancia, arreglado su camisa. Desde el inicio del mensaje se había apartado de Sasuke al reconocer la voz de Sai.

Dirigió su mirada al pelinegro, un tanto temerosa de su reacción. El pelinegro se encontraba con la cabeza algo gacha, su flequillo tapaba sus ojos

Sakura mordió su labio inferior con nerviosismo, sabía que Sasuke odiaba a Sai.

-**¿Qué hace ese estúpido llamándote?**- le pregunto fríamente levantando la mirada hacia ella. Apretaba los puños con fuerza haciendo que sus nudillos se volvieran blancos, se sentía molesto… furioso

_¿Qué demonios hacia ese idiota llamando a__**su**__esposa?_

El silencio se extendió en el lugar y Sasuke que la observaba fijamente, se acerco a ella al no verla siquiera intentar justificarse, a lo que Sakura empezo a retroceder pero Sasuke siendo más rápido la agarro del brazo halándola hacia él.

-**Maldición contesta**.- ordeno enfurruñado.

-**Yo lo llame**.- susurro Sakura francamente con la mirada gacha

Por alguna extraña razón la ira sucumbió a Sasuke y apretó el puño de su mano libre haciendo que sus huesos tronaran. La observo fijamente y su cuerpo empezó a temblar de manera imperceptible por la furia contenida.

-**¿****Para que?… ¿para planear cuando te veras con tu amante?**- le pregunto fríamente de manera ofensiva sin esconder el desprecio, ni la ira que le causaba tal idea.

La mano de la pelirrosa choco fuertemente contra su mejilla derecha ladeando su rostro. Sasuke devolvió su mirada a ella observándola fríamente.

-**Yo no soy como tu**.- respondió Sakura con desprecio mientras las lagrimas empezaban a bajar de sus orbes jade. Un nudo insoportable y la presión en su pecho le dificultaron la respiración. _¿En serio eso pensaba el de ella?_

-**A no**.- dijo Sasuke secamente con un atisbo de burla mirándola de arriba a abajo. Apretó los dientes con fuerza sin demostrar abiertamente su ira ante la imagen de ella siendo de otro. Enfureció de pronto, al preguntarse si su cuerpo habia por otros brazos antes de haber estado en los suyos.

-**Yo nunca hubiera estado con un hombre que no amo… nunca hubiera entregado mi cuerpo por un placer carnal**.- murmuro con dolor **-.¿Por qué lo hiciste Sasuke?... ¿Por qué?**- pregunto en un susurro con dolor, el pelinegro la observo de manera insignificante-. **Ella se metió entre nosotros… entre el amor que sentimos**.- susurro Sakura bajando la mirada, Sasuke la miro altivo y rió levemente.

-**¿****Es que acaso nunca lo viste?… ¿tan ingenua eres?**- le pregunto eel con una sonrisa cínica en el rostro, la miraba de manera despectiva. Sasuke se encontraba rabioso, no le importaba lastimarla ya que lo único que quería era sacar de alguna manera esa sensación que quemaba su pecho, desquitar esa furia que en su opinión no tenía fundamento.

-**Yo nunca te ame… solamente me case contigo para obtener mi patrimonio**.- dijo cruelmente sonriendo.

.

Desde que conoció Sakura, cuando eran tan solo unos niños la considero una molestia con la que por desgracia le tocaba compartir tiempo ya que sus padres eran amigos de los de ella.

Conforme pasaron los años tuvieron que crecer juntos y en el en el último año de primaria, ella le confesó su "amor"

Sasuke no le tomo en cuenta, la rechazo cruelmente, diciendole en su propia cara que no la quería y aun así ella no se aparto

En la secundaria los padres de Sakura murieron en un accidente automovilístico y los suyos la acogieron en su casa, ella era la hija que siempre desearon tener.

Con el paso de los años se graduó con honores al igual que ella y obtuvo un cargo importante en la empresa familiar mientras disfrutaba de su vida de soltero. Hasta que sus padres decidieron jubilarse y dar su patrimonio a sus dos hijos pero con una condición.

Este les iba a ser entregado solamente cuando estuvieran casados.

Aquello fue posible para Itachi pues él estaba comprometido con Ino, la mejor amiga de Sakura, pero para él fue todo lo contrario

Un balde de agua fría

Aquello significaba estar amarrado a una mujer y entre sus opciones solo una era la perfecta en todos los sentidos, Sakura.

Por ello se acerco a ella aun sabiendo que su mejor amigo la amaba

Él era egoísta, siempre lo había sido y no importaba a quien podía lastimar porque obtener a Sakura fue su meta

La hizo su novia, sus padres estuvieron sumamente felices cuando se les comunico la noticia. Con el paso de los meses le pidió matrimonio y finalmente se caso con ella.

En la luna de miel no la toco, no tuvo la intención de hacerlo, para él, Sakura solamente fue su boleto para obtener su parte de la empresa.

.

La pelirrosa retrocedió unos pasos tambaleándose un poco, su mirada nublada no se aparto de la figura levemente borrosa de frente a ella.

Las lágrimas descendían de sus orbes una tras otra vez y seguían, como única prueba del inmenso dolor que sentía

Sus palabras crueles se repetían en su cabeza torturándola. El nudo en su garganta la sofocaba

La agonía que sentía en su pecho crecía conforme esas hirientes palabras seguían ahí, merodeando en su mente, era asfixiante. Causaban en ella una profunda herida en el corazón

Sakura sintió como las fuerzas abandonaban sus piernas y se apoyo torpemente en el tocador botando algunos objetos, el pelinegro al observarla dio un paso hacia ella en un intento de acercarse.

-**No te acerques**.- le dijo fuertemente, con frialdad, haciendo que detuviera su marcha, Sakura cerró los ojos con fuerza y respiro profundamente intentando controlarse, luego apoyándose en el tocador se irguió con dificultad. Con el dorso de su mano limpió las lagrimas y le miro fijamente, reprimiendo cualquier sonido que quisiera escapar de su boca

Se obligo a si misma a parar sus lagrimas y haciendo caso omiso a todo el dolor que sentía pronuncio unas palabras que le quemaron la garganta

Que nunca pensó decir

Que significaban el fin de todo.

**-Quiero el divorcio.-**

.

_**¿Dónde quedo el amor?**_

_En ese momento el mismo lo pisoteo_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_._

…_**::Fin de capitulo::…**_

_._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	3. Molestia

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**Advertencias del capitulo:**__(Lenguaje obsceno)_

_**.**_

_**Diclaimer:**__Naruto y sus personajes __**NO **__me pertenece_

_**.**_

_**Nota:**__Esta historia es completa y absolutamente __**MIA**__, y no es permitido tomarla sin mi autorización._

.

* * *

_**.**_

_**No se sabe lo que se tiene hasta que se pierde**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_***Capitulo 3***_

_**.**_

* * *

"_**Molestia"**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-Quiero el divorcio**.- le repitió con voz seria y dura, estaba decidida a acabar con esa farsa. Le dolía, maldita sea, le dolía el corazón y lo único que quería en ese momento era gritar y llorar hasta morir, quería que parara ese ardor en su pecho y quería… quería mas que nada que él le dijera que aquello era una mentira… una broma, que le dijera que la amaba.

Pero ella sabia que eso nunca sucedería.

Lo había visto en sus ojos. Había visto esa dura y cruel sinceridad.

Sasuke nunca la amo, nunca la quiso, ni siquiera la tomo en cuenta. Él lo único que quería era su patrimonio y ya lo había conseguido así que no había razón para seguir a su lado, ya no había dinero en medio… ya no había nada.

El moreno al principio la observo con incredulidad. No daba crédito a lo que había escuchado, simplemente lo que ella había dicho no podía ser verdad.

Busco en sus ojos un ápice de mentira, pero en vez de ello, solo vio decisión y ante eso frunció el ceño.

**-Desecha esa idea… porque tu y yo no nos separaremos**.- le dijo fríamente.

**-Ya obtuviste lo que quisiste… ahora tienes la oportunidad de ser nuevamente libre para estar con quien quieras**.- le dijo ella riendo con cierto sarcasmo. El moreno la observo fijamente.

**-Parece que no lo has entendido aun… este matrimonio seguirá su curso.-**aseguro duramente.

**-No… no hay nada que nos ate ¿lo entiendes?-**dijo Sakura con desesperación. Lo único que quería era alejarse de el, firmar el divorcio y desaparecer. Quería irse lejos, muy lejos, donde Sasuke no pudiera herirla.

**-Eres tu la que no comprende… tu y yo seguiremos siendo marido y mujer.**

**-Sasuke… mira**.- trago con dificultad-. **Lo único que quiero es alejarme de ti… buscare a unos buenos abogados y firmaremos el divorcio sin que nadie sepa las razones.-** le propuso con voz ahogada.

**-No**.- rugió-. **Tú seguirás siendo mi mujer.-**bramo seriamente.

**-Yo nunca es sido tuya lo oyes… nuestra unión solamente la dicta un papel.-**contradijo ella rápidamente, a voz de grito.

**-Eso se puede arreglar… te lo aseguro.-**siseo Sasuke dando un paso a delante, Sakura puso sus manos frente a su pecho deteniéndole.

**-No… no y no, yo no quiero nada contigo.-**le detuvo mirándolo con los ojos llorosos. No quería que él se le acercara, en ese momento se sentía tan débil y vulnerable que no sabia si era capaz de rechazarlo si el la besaba o tocaba.

**-Me dijiste que me amas.-**le recordó.

**-Y tú me rechazaste una y otra y otra vez… ¿que piensas?… que lanzare a tus brazos por unas palabras bonitas**.- exclamo indignada, ante aquello Sasuke no hizo mas que enojarse, no le gustaba para nada el rumbo que estaba tomando esa conversación.

**-Escúchame bien Sakura.-**dijo acercandose a ella, la pelirrosa empezó a retroceder torpemente**-. Tú seguirás siendo mi esposa, mi mujer… así que descarta la estupida idea del divorcio.-**expreso seriamente agarrandole del antebrazo. La pelirrosa se zafo de su agarre inmediatamente, con rudeza.

**-Tú, tú no me amas… por favor Sasuke… por favor solo… acabemos con esto.-**le pidió mirándolo con suplica.

**-Ya te dije que no.-**gruñó eel.

**-Me haces daño ¿es que no lo entiendes?… no quiero estar contigo tu solo presencia que hiere.-**le dijo halándose los cabellos hacia atrás.

**-Olvida lo que paso este día y todo volverá a ser como antes.-**le sugirió el morocho fríamente.

**-¿Como puedes ser tan cínico?… ¿piensas que puedo estar contigo cuando me engañas?… ¿cuando me has restregado en mi propia cara que no valgo nada para ti?.-**le dijo alzando la voz.

**-Yo nunca dije eso.-**se defendió él rápidamente.

**-Me dijiste que te casaste conmigo solamente por tu patrimonio… ¿acaso no es cierto?**- le pregunto.

**-Nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de parecer… seguirás siendo mi esposa ante los ojos de todos ¿lo entiendes?… cuando te casaste comigo me prometiste que siempre estarías a mi lado así que mantén tu palabra.-**dijo Sasuke con voz dura y carente de sentimientos.

**-Ya nada es como antes**.- le contesto ella de inmediato, Sasuke respiro con profundidad intentando conseguir calma y mantener todo bajo control, no podía dejarse desesperar.

**-No pienso seguir discutiendo… así que mejor vístete que debemos salir.-**dijo dando media vuelta con la intención de ir hacia la puerta y salir de la habitación.

**-Yo no quiero ir contigo a ningún lado.-**respondió, Sasuke volteo la mirada hacia ella y se le acerco amenazadoramente.

**-Mira Sakura… estas agotando mi paciencia**.- le dijo agarrandola firmemente del antebrazo, cerró los ojos y lanzo una maldición en un susurro-. **Muy a mi pesar hoy es el cumpleaños del dobe de Naruto… por si lo has olvidado… y tu estarás a mi lado esta noche y aparentaras que todo esta bien… ¿estamos de acuerdo?-**le dijo.

Sakura simplemente apretó los puños mientras se tragaba a duras penas la sarta de insultos que le quería decir. Era cierto, ese día era el cumpleaños de su mejor amigo y se sentía tan mal y egoísta por olvidarlo.

Naruto siempre la había apoyado en todo, la animaba cada vez que ella estaba triste y permanecía a su lado.

Ella debía ir a esa fiesta y aparentar que todo estaba perfecto, no quería que Naruto se diera cuenta de que algo andaba mal entre ellos, no en su día.

**-Si.-**se limito a decir duramente.

**-Muy bien**.- dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa arrogante, paso seguido pasó una mano por la nuca de la pelirrosa y la acerco a él para estrellar sus labios furiosamente contra los de ella.

La ojijade lanzo una replica y Sasuke aprovecho ese momento, y hundió su lengua en su boca para luego acariciar delicadamente la de ella haciéndola suspirar. La beso con tal pasión que prácticamente la obligo a corresponder y cuando Sakura estaba a punto de flaquear él se separo halándole el labio inferior y ella lo agradeció internamente.

La Haruno lo observo jadeante y con lágrimas en los ojos.

**-No, no lo vuel-vas a hacer**.- le dijo agitada, con los labios temblorosos.

**-No cuentes con ello.-**fue lo único que murmuro Sasuke antes de caminar hacia la puerta y salir rápidamente de la habitación con la respiración irregular.

.

La pelirrosa se dejo caer al piso y abrazo sus piernas, los hombros le temblaron levemente y empezó a sollozar.

Se sentía fatal, quería golpear algo hasta destrozarlo… quería golpear a Sasuke y herirlo con él lo hacia con ella.

Lloro mas fuertemente amargada consigo misma, se odiaba por no poder dejar de amarlo, _¿como podía querer a un hombre sin sentimiento?_… un hombre que era capaz de dañarla sin importarle nada.

Se dio cuenta entonces que era tremendamente masoquista, que lo quería más que su propia vida y que estaba segura que nunca podría ser capaz de odiarlo.

Aquello la controlaba, era mucho mas fuerte que ella. El amor que sentía hacia el traspasaba los limites y era dañino, la hería profundamente.

.

Sakura se limpio rápidamente las mejillas y se obligo a si misma a estancar las lagrimas en sus ojos mientras mordía su labio inferior deteniendo sus sollozos.

No quería llorar mas… no por el.

Se puso de pie tambaleándose un poco al conseguirlo, respiro profundamente y se dirigió al baño. Necesitaba una ducha nuevamente. Necesitaba despejarse y mantenerse relajada.

No quería que Naruto la viera destrozada.

No él.

**.**

Sasuke se adentro a la habitación que ambos compartían y cerro la puerta de un portazo, apretando fuertemente los puños luego.

Se sentía furioso. No sabía exactamente como de estar en un momento a punto de hacer suya por primera vez a Sakura, pasaba a discutir con ella por el divorcio.

Le hervía la sangre de pensar en ello. Nunca había visto a la pelirrosa tan decidida. Aquello aun le tenia impresionado pues jamás paso por su cabeza el que ella le pidiera eso, que fuera precisamente ella la que quisiera el divorcio y él estuviera empeñado en no dárselo, porque no lo haría. Ellos no se separarían.

Sasuke apretó los dientes, los papeles habían cambiado y no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

Dio un paso hacia enfrente y sintió una punzada en la entrepierna, bufo mientras se dirigía al baño, se desvistió rápidamente y entro a la ducha.

Encendió el agua fría y dio un respigo cuando esta impacto contra su piel, en ese momento él estaba caliente… sumamente caliente.

Deseaba a Sakura con demasiada vehemencia, como nunca lo había hecho con una mujer y en ese momento se recordó el que pudo haberla hecho suya.

**-Mía**.- susurro mientras fruncía el ceño, si no fuera por el estupido de Sai en ese momento le estaría haciendo el amor a Sakura, maldita sea, la sola idea lograba encenderlo a mil, pero aquello no quitaba su rabia.

Había cometido un estupido error al confesarle a la pelirrosa el motivo por el cual se caso con ella. Era consciente de eso, nunca debió decir algo así, pero la furia en aquel momento nublo su mente fría de una manera impresionante.

Las palabras de Sai le hacían hervir la sangre de solo recordarlas

_¿Porque debía él hablar con Sakura?_

Nunca le había agrado la relación que ellos tenían, era demasiado amena y es por eso que le exigió a Sakura cuando se casaron que se alejara de él, porque simplemente no le gustaba y Sasuke creyó que la pelirrosa le había hecho caso, pero era mas que obvio que ellos aun mantenían una comunicación.

No sabia exactamente porque se sentía tan molesto por eso. Él no amaba Sakura, eso lo tenia claro, es mas, no estaba seguro ni siquiera si la quería, pero en ese momento sentía una enorme y primitiva posesión hacia ella, la sentía suya… quería que ella solamente fuera suya y de nadie mas.

Su cuerpo pedía a grandes escalas poseerla… ni siquiera Karin había despertado en él un deseo tan fuerte.

Sasuke sabía que era muy bajo comparar a su esposa con su amante, pero simplemente no podía evitar hacerlo.

Sakura era dulce, inocente y delicada, eso se notaba a simple visa, pues era lo que ella transmitía. Además de que era muy hermosa, de belleza natural y suave.

Al contrario de ella, Karin era una mujer atractiva, una modelo famosa de lencería. La pelirroja llamo al instante su atención desde la primera vez que la vio por lo fuerte, segura y decidida que era.

Karin era el prototipo de mujer con el que pensó que se casaría, pues ella nunca bajaba la cabeza, ni parecía frágil.

Ella era desafiante, algo que Sakura no tenia o al menos eso creía antes de ese día. Porque su esposa le mostró que a pesar de ser vulnerable a él tenia orgullo… un orgullo que le molestaba profundamente y al mismo tiempo le incitaba a querer conocer mejor a esa mujer, porque tal parecía que no la conocía como llego a creer.

Sasuke apoyo su frente en la pared de cerámica fina y cerro los ojos mientras sentía el agua recorriéndole. Intento relajarse, despejar su mente para pensar con la cabeza fría.

Tenia que tomar nuevamente el control de su vida, si, había cometido muchos errores ese día y posiblemente Sakura se mostraría lejana por ello, pero él era capaz de hacer que todo fuera como antes y aun mejor. Porque ahora, con ese deseo que había nacido por la pelirrosa podría disfrutar de su matrimonio.

Sonrió ladinamente… las cosas mejorarían.

.

Sasuke cerro el grifo y salio de la ducha, cogio una toalla y la enrollo en su cintura para luego salir del baño, camino hacia el armario y saco su ropa, luego con rapidez empezó a cambiarse.

La puerta se abrió e instintivamente volteo la mirada hacia allí, Sakura entro con la cabeza gacha y a un paso lento, con ambas manos sujetaba con fuerza los bordes de la toalla que cubría su cuerpo, esta le tapaba apenas a la mitad del muslo y dejaba demasiado a la imaginación para su propia salud.

El moreno ladeo el rostro rápidamente mientras terminaba de abotonar su camisa celeste.

Sakura mordió su labio inferior y respiro profundamente antes de acercarse al armario, busco entre sus prendas un vestido para la ocasión y ropa interior, y una vez las tuvo corrió prácticamente hacia el baño y se encerró con llave.

Se vistió y se maquillo levemente haciendo resaltar sus facciones, se cepillo el cabello dejándolo suelto y una vez lista se miro en el espejo sobre el lavabo; satisfecha con su imagen fue hacia la puerta e inhalo suavemente aire intentado coger valor antes de salir.

Sasuke se encontraba sentado en la cama con las manos entrelazadas y el mentón apoyado en el dorso de estas, tenia los ojos cerrados.

Lo paso por alto y se dirigio nuevamente al armario, agarro unas sandalias plateadas de tacón fino y se las puso, luego volteo hacia el moreno y lo observo fijamente, muy a su pesar reconocía se miraba extremadamente apuesto.

Negó con la cabeza queriendo desechar esos pensamientos y respiro antes de hablar.

**-Estoy lista**.- dijo con voz seria, Sasuke abrió los ojos y poso su mirada en ella recorriéndola de pies a cabeza.

Sakura se sonrojo y ladeo el rostro, y el pelinegro sonrío, a pesar de que ella quisiera aparentar indiferencia y seriedad con él, nunca cambiaria y aceptaba que eso le agradaba mucho.

.

.

.

**S**asuke bajo del auto y fijo su mirada en la casa, luego suspiro y dio media vuelta al carro. Abrió la puerta del copiloto y extendió su mano mientras miraba fijamente a Sakura.

La pelirrosa dudo por unos segundos, pero luego acepto y Sasuke la ayudo a bajar del vehiculo, para despues cerrar la puerta y pasar un brazo alrededor de su cintura para apegándola a su cuerpo.

La pelirrosa respigo e intento alejar de él, pero solo logro que Sasuke afianzara el agarre.

**-Quédate así.-**le dijo el moreno con voz dura, antes de empezar a caminar.

Sakura solamente trago saliva con dificultad y puso su mano en el pecho de él para caminar más cómodamente.

Al entrar muchas miradas se posaron en ellos, el ambiente era sumamente festivo.

Sasuke ignoro a todas las personas y busco con la mirada a algún conocido. De pronto sus ojos toparon con unos orbes rojos y parpadeo sorprendido mientras una sonrisa coqueta se formaba en los labios rojos de la mujer.

Sintió como el agarre en su camisa se hacia mas fuerte e instintivamente volteo la mirada hacia Sakura.

La pelirrosa tenía la mirada fija al frente, con los ojos cristalinos, la boca fuertemente apretada y el cuerpo tenso. Miraba fijamente a Karin.

**-Maldita sea**.- susurro Sasuke con rabia mientras empezaba a caminar.

**-Suéltame**.- le murmuro Sakura suavemente pujando de sus hombros para que él la liberara. Sasuke se detuvo y la observo con una expresión dura.

**-Cálmate**.- le exigió fríamente haciéndola estremecer.

Sakura bajo la mirada mientras apretaba la mano que tenia en su camisa, lo único que quería era alejar de él y propinarle una fuerte bofetada, por cínico e infeliz, pero no se atrevería a montar un espectáculo en publico y aun menos cuando aquella era la fiesta de cumpleaños de Naruto.

Sasuke se dirigio hacia Naruto al localizarlo, con Sakura apegada a el.

**-Hola**.- saludo fríamente.

**-Maldito teme creí que no vendrían**.- dijo Naruto efusivo acercandose a ellos.

Sakura levanto la mirada rápidamente hacia él con una sonrisa en los labios y el rubio la observo por un momento estudiándola con la mirada.

La ojijade al notarlo solamente se separo de Sasuke y lo abrazo con fuerza evitando de esa manera que él siguiera indagando.

**-Feliz cumpleaños**.- le dijo colgándose de su cuello, Naruto paso inmediatamente sus brazos por su cintura y hundió su rostro en el cuello de ella.

**-Gracias Sakura**.- le susurro.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y carraspeo disimuladamente llamando su atención.

Naruto y Sakura se separaron y el moreno agarro del antebrazo a la pelirrosa y la apego a su cuerpo. El ojiazul no hizo mas que sonreír por la acción.

**-Ten**.- dijo el morocho pasándole una pequeña caja rectangular.

**-Ohhh… teme, que honor**.- ironizo Naruto cogiendola en manos, Sasuke chasqueo la lengua.

**-Tsk… Sakura lo compro hace días.-**dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

**-Muchas gracias Sakura**.- dijo el Uzumaki con una encantadora sonrisa. Sakura rió con las mejillas levemente rosas mientras Sasuke apretaba los dientes.

Detestaba… no, odiaba que Naruto fuera tan cariñoso con su esposa, pues aun recordaba perfectamente que el rubio se desvivía por ella hacia unos años.

**-No hay problema Naruto**.- le contesto ella en un tono dulce.

**-Bien… síganme**.- les dijo el rubio eufóricamente, pronto se reunieron con algunas personas conocidas y Sasuke las saludo formalmente mientras que Sakura las abrazaba y besaba en las mejillas sin apartarse mucho del moreno pues este no se lo permitía.

.

De pronto el celular de Sasuke empezó a sonar y Sakura desvio su atención para fijarla en el pelinegro, se había percatado del sonido a pesar de la música.

**-Maldición**.- mascullo Sasuke con el ceño fruncido, era un mensaje de Karin en el cual ella le decía que quería verlo a solas en el patio trasero.

Volteo la mirada hacia la pelirrosa y esta lo comprendió. Una triste sonrisa se formo en sus labios de Sakura, quien desvio su atención a sus amigos mientras intentaba ignorar aquello.

Sasuke solo logro irritarse ante aquella acción y se disculpo con todos para despues acercarse a Sakura y besarla con fuerza sin lograr que le correspondiera. Cuando se separo de ella la observo de manera penetrante y se perdió entre la multitud.

Sabía que si no iba Karin podía hacer una imprudencia.

.

Sakura suspiro con los labios temblorosos y sus ojos se cristalizaron. Los restregó con sus dedos y se propuso a dar su mejor sonrisa, sabia que Sasuke se vería con esa mujer, lo sabia y le dolía.

Respiro profundamente intentando tranquilizar el trémulo de sentimientos que la agobiaban y se concentro en la plática.

De pronto sintió como una mano se apoyaba en su hombro y subió la mirada hacia aquella persona. Sonrío con sinceridad al observar los orbes azules, llenos de brillo y alegria.

El rubio le cogio la mano y se acerco a las escaleras con ella, antes de empezar a subir dirigio su mirada a su novia que se encontraba platicando con una chica de cabello marrón.

Hinata le sonrió y Naruto solamente se propuso a subir las escaleras con Sakura de la mano.

Cuando llegaron a la segunda planta, el ojiazul se dirigio directamente a su habitación. Una vez dentro ambos fueron hacia la cama y se sentaron en esta.

Naruto volteo hacia la mesita de noche que estaba a un lado y abrió la primera gaveta, saco del fondo una cajita de terciopelo, color azul oscuro y agarro la mano de Sakura para ponerla sobre su palma.

El corazón de la pelirrosa empezó a bombear rápidamente y le sonrió.

**-¿Puedo?**- pidió suavemente y el rubio asintió. Sakura abrió la cajita y observo el anillo dentro, lo cogio en dedos y lo examino. Era hermoso y delicado, tenia unas pequeñas piedritas turquesa incrustadas alrededor y en el centro una perlada preciosa que lo hacia ver muy elegante y fino.

**-¿Que te parece?-**le pregunto Naruto nervioso.

**-Esta hermoso… le encantara**.- respondió con una sonrisa devolviendo la sortija a la cajita, la cerro con delicadeza.

**-¿Eso crees?… ufff… me alegra mucho, no sabia si le gustaría por eso pensé en mostrarlo a ti**.- dijo con una mano tras su nuca y una sonrisa tonta en el rostro, Sakura rió suavemente.

**-Estoy segura que le gustara, es mas, quedara fascinada… ¿y cuando se lo propondrás?-**le pregunto ansiosa entregándole la cajita, Naruto la guardo en la mesita y luego volteo hacia ella con una expresión nerviosa.

**-Yo, yo pues aun no lo se… es que bueno… ¿tu, tu crees que acepte?**- pregunto cohibido, Sakura lo miro enternecida.

**-Ella te ama Naruto, claro que lo hará… te lo aseguro, cualquier mujer moriría por estar con alguien como tu**.- le dijo sonriéndole.

**-Se que es mentira pero… hare como si te creo-**bromeo él.

**-Tonto**.- dijo la pelirrosa pegándole un suave golpe en el hombro.

**-Hey no me golpees… al menos por hoy que es mi cumpleaños.-**le dijo el Uzumaki frunciendo suavemente el ceño con una sonrisa zorruna.

**-Tienes razón… pero entonces no me des justificaciones para hacerlo.-**le advirtió Sakura divertida.

**-Esta bien, haré un esfuerzo… mmm… sabes, quiero presentarte a alguien.-**dijo el rubio mas animado.

**-¿Quien?-**pregunto curiosa.

**-Te acuerdas que te hable del primo de Hinata.-**respondió.

**-El de Hong Kong… que es doctor.-**interrogo ella.

**-El mismo.-**contesto el rubio con una sonrisa.

**-¿En serio?… sabes que he querido conocerlo desde hace mucho.-**dijo con una enorme la pelirrosa sonrisa.

**-Perfecto… Hinata lo ha invitado a la fiesta, aunque aun no ha llegado**.- puso una mano en su barbilla.

**-Que lastima.-**susurro Sakura bajando la mirada.

**-Bueno… según tengo entendido se quedara en la ciudad por un tiempo… al parecer le han propuesto un muy buen trabajo.-**la animo.

**-Excelente.-**dijo la ojijade recuperando la sonrisa.

**-Hey cálmate que si Sasuke te ve así se pondrá celoso.-** bromeo él empujándola suavemente. De pronto la sonrisa en el rostro de Sakura se borro y bajo la mirada esperando que Naruto no lo notara.

**-Hmp… verdaderamente lo dudo.-** susurro respirando profundamente.

**-¿Que paso Sakura?… estas extraña desde que llegaste.-**le dijo el rubio acariciándole el cabello.

**-No es nada**.- contesto.

**-Te conozco mejor que nadie, eres mi mejor amiga y me duele verte tan triste.-**dijo él pasando un brazo por sus hombros.

**-Ya te, te he dicho que no es, es nada… solo son su-posiciones tuyas.-**tartamudeo con un nudo en la garganta. Sakura sintió un molesto escozor en los ojos y se enojo consigo misma por ello.

**-Sabes que no eres buena mintiendo**.- afirmo el rubio cogiendola del mentón. Al principio Sakura se negó a levantar el rostro, pero el ojiazul no desistió haciendo que al final se rindiera.

Naruto la observo fijamente mientras Sakura intentaba no ver sus ojos azules, dos grandes lagrimones cayeron por sus mejillas seguidos por mas.

**-Ya me lo has dicho muchas veces.-**susurro la pelirrosa luego de un momento con una triste sonrisa en los labios.

**-Cuentamente… por favor… ¿que te sucede?-**le pidió suavemente, limpiándole con delicadeza las mejillas húmedas.

Sakura sintió como el corazón se le apretujaba fuertemente y lo único que atino hacer fue lanzarse a los brazos de Naruto y sujetarse a su cuello mientras hundía su rostro en su fornido pecho para soltarse a llorar y descargar todo el dolor que sentía.

**-Ya no pue-do más.-**susurro con un fuerte nudo atravesándole la garganta.

**-Shh… calma, ¿que pasa?-**le pregunto Naruto acariciándole el cabello, mientras pasaba su mano por la espalda desnuda de ella.

**-Él no me quiere… me engaña.-**dijo con voz quebrada, Naruto se tenso inmediatamente.

**-Sabes ¿con, con quien?-**pregunto con voz contenida, la pelirrosa se encogió de hombros mientras su cuerpo temblaba, sabia que el ojiazul hacia un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse calmado

**-No.-**mintió apretándose más a él.

**-Esta bien… solo tranquilízate ¿si?… sabes que detesto verte llorar.-**le susurro el Uzumaki hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de ella, Sakura se estremeció y mordió su labio inferior intentando parar los sonidos. Sabia que a Naruto también le dolía aquello. Sasuke era su mejor amigo, casi su hermano.

**-Lo siento.-**murmullo separándose lentamente de él.

El rubio se levanto de la cama y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro tratando de disipar la ira que en ese momento sentía.

Tenia ganas de ir a buscar a Sasuke y golpearlo hasta cansarse, pero no quería causarle mas dolor a Sakura, ella siempre se había opuesto a las peleas, no le gustaban.

La pelirrosa empiezo a llorar al observarlo, tenia una breve idea de lo que Naruto pensaba, lo conocía mejor que nadie.

Agacho la mirada y sollozo suavemente. Naruto se acerco a ella y paso sus brazos por su cintura levantándola de la cama y abrazándola con mucha fuerza.

**-Shh… calma.-**le dijo dándole un beso en la frente, hundió su rostro en el hueco de su cuello mientras apretaba con fuerza los dientes.

**-Maldito desgraciado.-**pensó con el ceño fuertemente fruncido y los ojos destellantes de furia.

.

.

.

**S**asuke acaba de llegar y sentía como la situación se le estaba saliendo de las manos. Una sensación que no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

Karin hablaba y hablaba y él simplemente se mantenía frío observándola sin importancia, pero la paciencia se le estaba agotando.

**-Ya te he dicho que no pienso divorciarme.-**le corto duramente.

**-Pero Sasuke… si te separas de esa estupida mosca muerta tu y yo podríamos estar juntos sin tener que ocultarnos**.- replico la pelirroja acercandose a él con un exuberante movimiento de cadera y colgándose de su saco azul marino.

**-No insultes a mi esposa.-**le dijo agarrandole las manos, la alejo de él y dio un paso hacia atrás, de un momento a otro la cercanía de Karin le había resultado detestable.

**-Pero…**

**-Cuando iniciamos esto te deje muy en claro que estaba casado y que no pensaba separarme de mi mujer, lo nuestro solo es sexo… nos complementamos bien en la cama y disfrutamos del placer juntos, pero no pidas mas porque si es así, esto se acaba aquí.-**dijo seriamente, dio media vuelta al saber que la pelirroja se había quedado sin palabras y se propuso a regresar a donde había dejado a Sakura.

Al no verla empezó a buscarla con la mirada mientras su ceño se fruncía. Sakura no estaba por ningún lado al igual que Naruto.

Sasuke apretó fuertemente los puños mientras se dirigía a una peliazul de ojos perla.

**-Hinata… ¿y Sakura? ¿Dónde esta?-**le pregunto fríamente, la chica dio un respigo y lo observo fijamente.

**-Sasuke… Sakura, ella subió con Naruto a su habitación y…**.- Sasuke empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras sin siquiera escucharle, subió las gradas de dos en dos y cuando llego al piso camino directamente a la habitación del rubio. Un segundo después, al estar frente a ella, abrió la puerta y observo la escena frente a él.

La rabia nublo rápidamente todo su juicio y apretó con fuerza sus puños hasta dejarlo blancos.

-**Naruto**.- gruñó fuertemente.

El rubio lo observo apacible mientras sentía el estremecimiento que recorría el delicado cuerpo de Sakura.

La pelirrosa se separo de él y dirigio su mirada a la puerta. Sakura observo fijamente los orbes negros que en ese momento parecían inyectados en sangre y se alejo torpemente de Naruto mientras sentía un leve temblor en el cuerpo.

.

Sasuke estaba furioso

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

_**...::Fin del capitulo::...**_

_**.**_

.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_


	4. Orgullo

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**Advertencias del capitulo:**__(Lenguaje obsceno)_

_**.**_

_**Diclaimer:**__Naruto y sus personajes __**NO **__me pertenece_

_**.**_

_**Nota:**__Esta historia es completa y absolutamente __**MIA**__, y no es permitido tomarla sin mi autorización._

.

* * *

_**.**_

_**No se sabe lo que se tiene hasta que se pierde**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_***Capitulo 4***_

_**.**_

* * *

"_**Orgullo"**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**S**i, la situación era de lo más comprometedora para Sasuke que no dejaba de verles con el ceño fuertemente fruncido.

El haberles encontrado en la habitación de Naruto, abrazados, solo le hacia pensar cosas que no tenían nada que ver con la amistad.

Naruto lo observo apacible pero con una expresión bastante seria que aunque Sasuke noto prefirió pasar por alto y era el hecho de que en ese momento le importaba un comino que pasara por la mente del rubio.

Estaba molesto, tenia los puños apretados y el cuerpo tenso y aunque siempre se había caracterizado por mantener la calma en ese momento no podía, simplemente la furia que sentía nublaba su buen juicio.

**-¿Que pasa aquí?-**pregunto fríamente mas su voz se notaba autoritaria, exigiendo una explicación.

**-Nada teme**.- respondió Naruto con simpleza encogiéndose de hombros-. **Sakura solamente me felicitaba**.- agrego tranquilamente.

-**Hmp**.- fue lo único que expreso el moreno sin cambiar su semblante.

**-Sakura… ¿por que no sales?**- dijo Naruto volteando hacia la pelirrosa que aun miraba a Sasuke. Sakura pareció salir de un trance y volteo hacia eel negando consecutivamente con la cabeza. Sentía que no era buena idea dejarlos solo. Naruto era demasiado impulsivo, de carácter fuerte y aunque Sasuke sabia como controlarse en cualquier situación, cuando enfurecía nunca pensaba muy bien antes de actuar.

**-No creo que sea…**

**-Sakura… por favor**.- la interrumpió Naruto sonriéndole levemente-. **Sasuke y yo solamente hablaremos de algunos… negocios**.- le explico con serenidad, Sakura se mantuvo escéptica.

**-Así es**.- dijo Sasuke sin emoción, Sakura volteo a verlo solo por un segundo y luego devolvió la mirada a Naruto preocupada.

**-Vamos… hazlo por mi.-**le pidió el rubio agarrandola de las manos, Sasuke al ver aquel acto solo hizo todo lo posible por contenerse y lanzo un gruñido desde el fondo de la garganta.

La pelirrosa se tenso al escucharlo y Naruto se mantuvo tranquilo simplemente ignorándolo.

**-Sal afuera.-**se acerco un paso a ella con una sonrisa en los labios-. **Te prometo que nada pasara.-**le susurro antes de darle un beso en la frente, Sakura lo observo a los ojos fijamente y luego trago saliva con dificultad.

**-Confío en ti.- **le dijo ella en voz baja, antes de soltar el agarre de sus manos y caminar hacia la puerta. En cuanto pasó al lado de Sasuke sus miradas chocaron por un segundo que para ambos se hizo eterno pero fue la misma pelirrosa quien rompió el contacto.

Sakura salio de la habitación y se apoyo en la pared contigua. Suspiro mientras mordía su labio inferior, cuestionandose a si misma si lo que hizo estaba bien, realmente no sabia que pensar.

Trago saliva antes de empezar a caminar, de nada serviría estar ahí.

**-Ahora si me dirás que demonios pasaba aquí.-**dijo Sasuke con voz frívola y una expresión sombría al escuchar como los pasos de Sakura se alejaban.

Naruto lo observo seriamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos a la altura del pecho.

**-Como ya te dije… no pasaba nada fuera de lo normal**.- le respondió con simpleza encogiéndose de hombros.

**-¿Me quieres ver la cara de pendejo?-**le pregunto el moreno fuertemente frunciendo el ceño, el ojiazul ni siquiera se inmuto y aquello le hizo enfurecer aun mas pero respiro profundamente tranquilizándose, no podía permitirse salir de sus casillas.

**-Mira Naruto… te lo dije una vez y te lo repito… no te quiero ver cerca de Sakura**.- le advirtió, el ojiazul alzo una ceja y luego empezó a reír como si le acabaran de contar un chiste.

**-Sakura es alguien muy importante para mi… ¿piensas que me alejare de ella simplemente porque tu me lo dices?.-**le dijo retadoramente, Sasuke apretó con fuerza los puños.

**-Es mi esposa… acéptalo… perdiste**.- la expresión de Naruto se volvió extremadamente seria.

**-¿Tan seguro estas?-**le contesto mientras sus ojos destellaban de desafío. Una sonrisa zorruna se formo en sus labios y Sasuke tuvo que contenerse.

**-No juegues conmigo Naruto, porque terminaras muy mal.-**le dijo entre dientes.

**-¿Me estas amenazando?**- pregunto el rubio mientras alzaba una ceja.

**-Si.-**respondió Sasuke gélidamente.

**-Entonces… lo mismo va para ti Sasuke… hemos sido amigos desde pequeños y eso vale mucho para mi… pero no querrás tenerme como enemigo**.- le dijo duramente. Sasuke inhalo con profundidad, la situación se estaba saliendo de sus limites, eel apreciaba mucho a Naruto, lo quería como un hermano y no se había dado cuenta hasta en ese momento de cómo había llegado a aquello. Lentamente sus músculos se fueron destensando y suspiro para mirar fijamente a Naruto sin cambiar la expresión de dureza en su rostro, porque si bien no quería que aquello pasara a ser una pelea, no significaba tampoco que era una tregua.

**-Hmp… no quiero que te acercas a Sakura… ella es mi mujer**.- le dijo con frialdad.

**-Si ella me necesita siempre estaré a su lado**.- le contesto Naruto seriamente sin cambiar su semblante, Sasuke no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño y sintió en ese momento que la furia nuevamente le embargaba.

-**Con un demonio Naruto… aléjate de una puta vez de ella… Sakura ahora es mía y siempre lo ha sido**.- gruñó fuertemente.

**-Precisamente ahora no te quieras poner en el papel de esposo celoso cuando yo limpiaba las lagrimas que ella derramaba por ti… por tus engaños.-**exploto Naruto finalmente, había intentado retenerse, especialmente porque se lo había prometido a Sakura, pero simplemente no podía y es que el escucharle decir aquello había sido el detonante para él.

**-¿Que quieres? ¿que te lo agradezca y te pida perdón?… mete en tus asuntos que yo me ocupo de los míos**.- le dijo Sasuke con dureza, inexpresivo.

**-Desde cuando te volviste tan cínico y desalmado… ya ni te reconozco**.- murmuro el rubio mientras su expresión se ablandaba poco a poco.

**-Talvez nunca llegaste a conocerme**.- le respondió Sasuke seriamente.

**-Tienes razón… nunca llegue a conocer esa parte de ti**.- dijo Naruto con tristeza mientras apretaba los labios y negaba con la cabeza, suspiro y su expresión se volvió dura-.**No dejare que lastimes a Sakura**.- declaro mientras fruncía el entrecejo.

**-Ella me eligió a mi Naruto… aparte**.- le dijo el pelinegro entre dientes.

**-Ya te lo dije… Sakura es mi amiga y estaré a su lado cuando me necesite… nunca podrás evitarlo.-**contesto.

Una sonrisa cínica se formo en los labios de Sasuke.

**-Pruébame**.- fue lo único que le dijo antes de dar media vuelta y salir de la habitación. No pensaba seguirle dando mas vueltas al asunto, de pronto todo parecía salirse de sus manos y aquella era una sensación que no le agradaba.

.

.

.

**-Sakura… ¿y Naruto?-**le pregunto Hinata cuando bajo a la planta baja, la Uchiha observo a la pelinegra mientras le sonreía levemente intentando mostrarse tranquila.

**-S-se quedo arriba con Sasuke… creo que iban a hablar de algunos negocios**.- le dijo encogiéndose levemente de hombros.

**-Ahhh… ¿y tu como estas?… pareces algo cansada… y triste**.- le dijo con suavidad mientras fruncía delicadamente el ceño con preocupación, de repente Sakura se sintió mal, todo el mundo parecía darse cuenta de su estado.

**-No es nada… solo el trabajo**.- mascullo sonriendo.

**-Bien**.- respondió la Hyuuga devolviéndole el gesto.

-**Sakura**.- se escucho a sus espaldas, la pelirrosa volteo hacia aquella persona al reconocer esa voz.

-**Sai**.- dijo suavemente mientras la sonrisa en su rostro se ensanchaba.

**-Hola… ¿como estas? estaba muy preocupado.-**dijo el hombre acercandose a ella.

**-Yo… los dejo solos.-**murmuro Hinata mientras hacia una inclinación con la cabeza antes de dar media vuelta.

**-Gracias Hinata**.- dijo Sakura dulcemente, la peliazul la miro y asintió antes de alejarse-. **Sai… me alegra verte**.- dijo con felicidad.

**-A mi también… vine esperando encontrarte… te estuve llamando**.- dijo él mientras su semblante cambiaba a uno de preocupación.

**-Lo siento… l-la batería de mi celular se agoto**.- mintió bajando la mirada.

**-Pero ¿estas bien?… cuando escuche tu mensaje me quede bastante preocupado… ¿que ocurre preciosa?-**le pregunto Sai antes de agarrarla de las mejillas y levantar su rostro, Sakura mordió su labio inferior sintiendo como sus ojos empezaban a arder.

**-No preguntes ¿si?… solo abrázame**.- le pidió antes de pegarse a él, el pelinegro pareció comprender lo que ella necesitaba, pues se quedo callado y la rodeo inmediatamente con sus brazos apoyando su mejilla en la cabeza de ella.

-**Sakura**.- la llamaron tras ellos. La pelirrosa se estremeció al oírlo y se apego aun mas a Sai, acción que Sasuke noto y le hizo enfurecer mas. Era suficiente con haberla encontrado en brazos de Naruto como para unos minutos despues verla junto a Sai.

-**Uchiha**.- dijo el pelinegro mirándolo inexpresivo.

-**Taka**.- murmuro Sasuke entre dientes observándolo de manera despectiva, Sakura se separo de Sai lentamente permaneciendo a su lado y volteo hacia Sasuke para verlo solamente por unos segundos antes de desviar la mirada. Sasuke se molesto aun más al observar ese gesto en ella.

**-Sakura vámonos**.- dijo antes de agarrarla de la muñeca y halarla hacia el.

-**Espera**.- susurro Sakura intentando zafarse.

-**Camina**.- gruño él antes de dar media vuelta y halarla nuevamente.

**-No ves que ella no quiere ir contigo… déjala**.- intervino Sai con el ceño fruncido, Sasuke volteo hacia él y lo observo de igual manera.

**-No te metas**.- le dijo fríamente y luego volteo hacia Sakura-. **Y tu camina**.- le ordeno antes de empezar a andar llevándola consigo.

-**Sakura**.- dijo Sai avanzando un paso hacia ellos pero se detuvo cuando la ojijade levanto su mano libre hacia eel y negó.

**-Estaré bien**.- susurro suavemente. Con la música del lugar era imposible escuchar pero el pelinegro pudo leer sus labios.

**-Te llamare**.- le dijo, Sakura al igual que el leyó la frase de su boca y asintió mientras le sonreía intentando tranquilizarlo.

Sasuke siguió caminando abriéndose paso entre la gente hasta finalmente salir de la casa y se acerco a donde había dejado su auto.

**-Suéltame Sasuke… ¡que me sueltes!**- dijo fuertemente Sakura cuando se detuvieron frente al vehiculo, empezó a halar su mano hasta liberarse bruscamente de su agarre-. **¡****Yo no quiero irme!**- le dijo mientras se sobaba la muñeca, Sasuke desvio levemente la mirada, no se había dado cuenta de la fuerza que había empleado.

**-No me importa… tu vienes conmigo.-**mascullo con sequedad volviendo a verla.

**-¡Que no!-**respondió Sakura frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

**-¿Que demonios quieres?… ¿quedarte con ese imbecil?… ¿o con el idiota de Naruto?-**le dijo él fuertemente molesto.

**-No tengo porque darte explicaciones**.- murmuro la pelirrosa.

**-Claro que si… ¡soy tu esposo!**- dijo Sasuke rápidamente.

**-¿Desde cuando?-**pregunto ella con dolor, Sasuke se masajeo la cien con los dedos.

**-No pretendo discutir contigo ahora, así que ¡sube al auto!**- le dijo autoritariamente.

**-¡Ya te dije que no quiero irme!… y menos contigo**.- le contraataco Sakura.

**-Estas colmando mi paciencia… si no quieres montar un espectáculo sube al auto ahora… sino yo mismo te hare subir.-**le advirtió, la pelirrosa observo su alrededor y se dio cuenta que algunas personas les miraban. Bajo la cabeza avergonzada y sus mejillas se sonrosaron, luego frunció el ceno y volteo hacia Sasuke.

**-Eres un….-**callo y enfurruñada se adentro al coche cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

.

No había avanzado más de cuatro cuadras cuando sintió que no podía retener aquello que parecía quemarle por dentro y le ponía segundo a segundo mas molesto.

**-¿Que demonios hacías con Taka?… recuerdo perfectamente haberte dicho que te alejaras de el**.- le dijo fríamente con la mirada fija en el camino, Sakura ni siquiera se inmuto y siguió con la mirada en la ventana a su lado, pero luego de un momento frunció ligeramente el ceño ante lo que él le había dicho.

**-Sai es mi amigo y yo no tengo porque acceder a cada cosa que quieras imponerme**.- le respondió con seriedad, Sasuke apretó con fuerza el volante entre sus manos.

**-Eres mi mujer**.- le dijo rápidamente entre dientes.

**-Nunca he sido tu mujer… ese puesto siempre lo ha ocupado otra**.- murmuro ella mientras su mirada inevitablemente se opacaba, agradeció que Sasuke en ese momento no la observara de frente, no quería que la siguiera viendo débil.

**-No pienso discutir contigo sobre esto.-**le dijo tenso mientras apretaba la mandíbula, una sonrisa irónica se formo en los labios de Sakura.

**-¿Porque Sasuke?… mejor cuéntame… ¿como te fue con ella?-**le pregunto con aparente tranquilidad, aunque por dentro le doliera el recordar que el se había encontrado en la fiesta de Naruto con aquella mujer, sin tenerle ninguna clase de consideración.

**-Olvídalo Sakura**.- le dijo Sasuke con sequedad, los ojos de Sakura empezaron a arder y se regaño mentalmente por ello.

**-Eso es lo que quiero… olvidar… olvidarte, pero tu no me dejas**.- le respondió intentando que su voz sonara normal.

**-¿Y que quieres?… ¿que te deje estar con cualquiera?-**le pregunto él fuertemente.

**-¿Y si fuera así que?… ¡yo puedo estar con quien se me pegue la gana!… ¡tal como tu lo haces!-**le contesto ella mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban, sabia que al decir aquello estaba afirmando cosas impropias, pero simplemente no quería que el la siguiera viendo como una mujer débil que se dejaba manipular por el amor que le profesaba.

**-Ni pienses que voy a permitirlo**.- dijo Sasuke con ira contenida y el cuerpo tenso.

**-Te aseguro que no podrás evitarlo**.- le respondió Sakura en un susurr. Y una parte de si misma deseo poder hacer lo que decía con tanta convicción.

**-Joder Sakura… ¿que demonios quieres?… sacarme de quicio… te aseguro que si lo haces encontraras algo que no te gustara**.- dijo Sasuke furioso, Sakura sonrió tristemente al escucharlo y con el dorso de su mano izquierda limpio su ojo al sentirlo húmedo.

**-Realmente ya no me importa Sasuke… ya no puedes herirme mas**.- murmuro sin emoción con la mirada vacía. Toda la furia que Sasuke sentía se convirtió en frustración al escucharla y apretó inconscientemente con mas fuerza el volante.

.

_**E**_n cuanto Sasuke abrió la puerta de su casa Sakura se adentro a esta y fue directamente hacia las escaleras las cuales subió de dos en dos escuchando las pisadas tras ella que le seguían de cerca. La pelirrosa suspiro mientras caminaba por el pasillo y paso por la habitación que ambos compartían sin siquiera detenerse.

**-¿Adonde vas?-**le pregunto Sasuke seriamente cuando la vio pasar de largo.

**-A la que ahora será mi habitación**.- contesto ella parando frente a la puerta de la alcoba de huéspedes.

**-Maldita sea Sakura… tu dormirás en nuestra cama, al igual que siempre**.- le dijo él entre dientes frunciendo el entrecejo.

**-¡No!… no pienso dormir a tu lado**.- dijo mirando fijamente el pomo de la puerta, lo cogio en mano y lo giro para luego abrir.

-**Sakura**.- le llamo Sasuke con frialdad, la pelirrosa se estremeció y volteo la mirada hacia él para fijarlo en sus orbes.

**-¿Que Sasuke?… ¿que quieres?… por favor, solo déjame… solo… no quiero estar cerca de ti… no quiero volver a estar cerca de ti.-**susurro con los ojos cristalizados antes de adentrarse a la estancia, cerro la puerta y se apoyo en esta dejándose deslizar.

Cuando estuvo en el suelo se tapo el rostro con las manos y todo lo que retuvo ese día pareció explotar.

**-Maldita sea**.- murmuro Sasuke entrando a su habitación, cerro la puerta de un portazo y se acerco a la cama mientras en el camino se deshacía de su corbata.

Se sentó en la orilla del colchón y se alboroto el cabello frustrado.

**-Esto se me esta saliendo de las manos**.- susurro para si mismo mientras arrugaba ligeramente el ceño.

.

.

.

**-Buenos días.-**dijo Sakura entrando a la estancia, observo a la mujer que se encontraba tras el escritorio bebiendo de un vaso mientras leía al mismo tiempo una carpeta.

**-Buenas… toma asiento.-**le dijo la rubia dirigiendo su mirada a ella mientras dejaba el vaso ya vacío en el escritorio, se hizo para atrás, reclinándose en la silla solo un poco, para abrir un cajón y sacar una botella de sake. Sakura suspiro, era imposible separar a su antigua maestra de su amado sake.

**-¿Para que me mando a llamar Tsunade?-**le pregunto, la mujer volvió a poner la botella en su lugar luego de llenar el vaso y bebió del mismo para despues mirarla.

**-Este día se integrara un nuevo doctor al hospital y quiero que seas tu la que lo reciba y le muestre todo**.- le dijo seriamente.

**-Esta bien… ¿de quien se trata?-**le pregunto Sakura con tranquilidad.

**-Ten… para hacer todo mas fácil te entregare su expediente**.- le dijo dándole una carpeta amarilla, Sakura la tomo rápidamente-. **Es uno de los mejores cardiólogos de Hong Kong.-** agrego la rubia antes de tomar nuevamente del vaso, Sakura trago saliva al escucharla.

**-Hong Kong… ¿co-como se llama?-**le pregunto mientras abría rápidamente la carpeta.

**-Hyuuga Neji.-**le contesto Tsunade, Sakura observo rápidamente el expediente y una sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

.

Las casualidades existían.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_._

**…_::Fin de capitulo::…_**

_._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
